


Drug

by blupanda



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupanda/pseuds/blupanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose e Lissa sono scappate dall'Accademia da poco, ma si sa, i Moroi hanno bisogno di sangue. Rose si offre come donatrice e...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug

Drug

 

<<Sei davvero sicura sicura che non ti ho fatto male?>>. Cara la mia dolce, apprensiva Lissa. Era la terza volta che me lo chiedeva e sentivo tutta la sua preoccupazione fluire attraverso il legame.

Scossi la testa, troppo debole per rispondere. Era la verità: il dolore era stato quello di una siringa. Poi... poi era subentrato il piacere e tutto il resto non aveva avuto più senso.

Attraverso la nebbia che mi avvolgeva i pensieri, avvertii una punta di senso di colpa. Avevo fatto una cosa orribile eppure ero così entusiasta, esaltata... eccitata.

Le avevo dato il mio sangue, un gesto proibito... e intimo. Avevamo condiviso qualcosa che andava al di là dell'amicizia, al di là perfino dell'amore: avevo appena avuto il mio primo orgasmo di sangue -se così potevamo definirlo- ed era stato con Lissa. 

E il peggio era che ne volevo ancora e ancora. Mentre mi parlava, le sue parole si perdevano nel vento: riuscivo solo a fissare quelle labbra sensuali muoversi pronunciando ogni parola, immaginando il momento nel quale le avrei di nuovo avute su di me. Al pensiero, un briviso mi percorse tutta.

<<Rose, va tutto bene?>>

<<S-si>> mentii, girandomi a pancia in sotto e chiudendo gli occhi. Cercando di concentrarmi su qualcosa che non fossero i suoi denti che affondavano nella mia carne morbida.

Realizzai che non potevo permettere che venisse a sapere tutto quello che mi era passato per la mente, mai: sarebbe divetato l'ennesimo segreto. Tanto, in quel periodo sembrava non fossi capace di fare altro. 

Infine, esausta, mi addormentai. E sognai la mia Lissa che mi leccava il collo e mi accarezzava i fianchi e si nutriva di me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nella foresta del panda:  
> Ciao a tutti!  
> Mi dispiace che la ff sia scritta in italiano nonostante questo sia un sito prevalentemente inglese, ma posso assicurare che tradotto si sarebbe capito meno!   
> Finora ho letto solo il primo libro (ho intenzione di rimediare al più presto) quindi non so se nei prossimi capitoli la faccenda del morso venga fuori o meno: questo è come ho immaginato che fosse andata io -una Rose strafatta e una Lissa ignara di ciò che la sua migliore amica abbia appena vissuto-, nonostante non sia proprio uscita come volevo io. Ma per farla come volevo io sarebbe servita più una mappa concettuale che un racconto.  
> Spero di non essere andata troppo OOC e, sopratutto spero che vi sia piaciuta.  
> Arrivederci nella foresta!


End file.
